


oh great he's ignoring the chat again

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Amputation Kink, Asphyxiation, Brainwashing, Breathplay, Choking, Conditioning, Daddy Kink, Dark Web, Death Threats, Diapers, Dildos, Fear Play, Gags, Kidnapping, Live Stream, M/M, Necrophilia fantasies, No Safeword, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penile Amputation, Praise Kink, Quadruple Amputee, Sex Slave, Sounding, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Wetting, breath holding, sexual age play, smothering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lane doesn't think he'll get many people tuning into a live stream titled "sweet little baby boy forced to hold his breath till he wets his diaper" but hey, he can try.





	oh great he's ignoring the chat again

**Author's Note:**

> very graphic breath play. like, almost dying breath play. okay?

Lane is holding his baby and bouncing him in his arms. He can hear him sucking his pacifier-gag cutely. It's a self-soothing thing of course. His baby's trembling against him.

"Hehe, he's shaking guys" Lane giggles. "He gets so excited. Don't you, sweetie?"

His baby nuzzles him. Lane puts his fingers in the curly brown hair.

"Gonna get started in a minute."

Lane gently lays his baby down on the bed. His baby squirms trying to get comfy, his stumps wiggling around. His daddy pats his chest over where the embroidered teddy bear on his cropped t-shirt is.

"Yeah, you want me to suffocate you, huh?" His baby nods. "You wanna hurt so good?" Another hopeful nod. Lane leans to whisper in his ear.

"You want to cum before you pass out and piss your diaper?"

"Hmmph!" his baby agrees and his daddy presses on his padded crotch. He lets out a cry in pleasure and arches into it.

Lane looks at the camera. "After the last surgery he's really sensitive and it's easy for him to piss while he cums."

His baby takes fast breaths in through his nose.

"When I trained him he learned to hyperventilate beforehand. It makes your urge to breathe not as strong so you can hold your breath longer. I got that from looking up free-diving. You can get a lot of tricks from divers who don't use oxygen tanks."

His baby breathes faster and faster, shaking in anticipation. "Keep doing that for like 20 more seconds" his daddy orders him. Lane reaches over to the nightstand drawer and opens it to rifle through. He leaves the lube for now but grabs a nose clip, a cute little pink one made of plastic but really tight.

"Another trick from swimmers." Lane winks. He teases the clip over his baby's freckled button nose until his baby stuffs a huge breath into his lungs. Lane clips the nose shut and his baby tries to exhale. It's stuck and his cheeks puff out.

"Aww, look at that" Lane laughs and squeezes his baby's cheeks.

"Mmph."

"Yeah? Daddy's doing you good. Daddy knows what you like" Lane says and rests his hand on his baby's soft, bare tummy. He looks at his laptop and squints at the chat.

"No, I'm timing it. See?" He picks up his phone from the bed and holds it towards the camera. "He can hold it for up to like four minutes. Yes, I mean his breath not his pee you dumbass, haha!"

His baby tries to giggle but it doesn't quite work out. His chest just jumps.

"Is that funny, silly? You're so silly. Aren't you?" Lane coos and tickles his baby's sides.

"Hrmph! Mmm!" His baby's chest starts heaving like he's trying to breathe through the tickles. But he can't. Lane tickles his under arms, or his under stumps. His baby pants his own air from his cheeks into his lungs and back out again.

Lane eases the tickling. "You've probably got a lot less time now. That's what you get for laughing."

His baby flops his head back on the pillow but can't stop his chest heaving and his cheeks puffing. Lane rubs his chest over his heart. "Your little heart's pounding" he comments and then licks his lips. He looks at the chat again.

"That just happens when people hold their breath for a super long time. It's, uh, diaphragm contractions? I don't know, google it."

His baby moans. His face turns red and he starts to sweat a little.

"Mm, does it hurt baby? You wanna breathe?" His baby nods and starts squirming out of discomfort. "Not yet, kiddo" Lane teases. As the seconds turn into another minute his baby gets more desperate. His chest starts heaving faster.

"H-hmmph! Mmm!"

"I'm not gonna check the chat for a while. Wanna keep an eye on him" Lane tells the camera. He leans over his baby and puts his hand back on his chest. His baby tosses his head back and forth on the pillow trying to dislodge the obstructions out of instinct. His little arm stumps reach for his face but are too short too help.

Lane holds his baby's head down with a hand on his forehead. His back arches as his tummy spasms.

"I bet your chest feels so tight. Is it as hot and full as your cock nub?"

"Mmph! Hmm, hmm, mmph!"

His baby's face turns closer to blue. "Are you going to cum for me before you faint?" Lane asks while snaking his free hand down his baby's diaper to knead the stump where his cock used to be. His baby screams and his chest heaves harder.

"So close. Almost there" Lane whispers. He rubs inside his diaper faster.

"Mm, mm, HHMMPH!"

Lane yanks his hand out of the diaper. His baby sobs and whines, tears running down his puffing cheeks and his gag.

"You're alright" Lane says soothingly, wiping away some of the tears. His baby convulses, shaking hard, his eyes rolled up and staring at nothing. His diaper starts getting wet and full.

"Good baby boy" his daddy praises, taking off the clip so he can pant and wheeze through his nose. "Pretty sure he passed out. He can't always close his eyes when he does" Lane clarifies to the camera without looking at it. He pats his baby's full diaper while he blinks and regains consciousness, looking at his daddy happily in an oxygen-deprived high.

"Mmm, daddy smothered you 'till you wet yourself and almost died" Lane coos to his baby, who shivers at the words. "I'll never let you die, pretty baby."

"Hm."

"Little doll." Lane runs his hands through those curls again before getting up and heading to the bathroom. His baby tries to breathe normally and looks at the camera. He tries to read the chat but can't see it from the bed.

Lane comes back with a couple of towels. He lifts his baby's butt off of the bed and puts a dry towel under him. Then he undoes the wet diaper and throws it in a can next to the bed. He takes a damp towel and cleans his baby up, lingering a bit on his sensitive nub.

His baby makes a little noise. "You wet but you never came did you? You wanna cum on daddy's cock?" His baby nods. Lane sits his baby up and positions the towel in front of his own crotch, then sits his baby on it with his back to his daddy.

"Take some deep breaths again."

While his baby is doing that Lane reaches back to the drawer and finally gets the lube. He also pulls out a huge pink dildo. His baby's eyes widen at it while he hyperventilates through his nose.

"Daddy's gonna choke you with your toy and bounce you on his cock. Then you're gonna cum hard."

Lane pulls his pants down to expose his erection. He rubs it on his baby's crack and his baby breathes harder. Lane peeks at the chat.

"It'd be better if I killed him? Hmm, what do you think, baby?" Lane asks as he unfastens the pacifier gag. His baby drools as it comes out.

"Wouldn't it be great if I could make you hold your breath until your heart stops? Wouldn't you love to die for daddy?"

His baby smiles and nods while still trying to take deep breaths. Lane kisses his head.

"Yep. I'd smother you 'till you're bucking around and crying and then you'd piss yourself and have a heart attack and cum all at the same time. Then you'd pass out and I'd count your heartbeats until you just die. Then I'd fuck your body."

Lane laughs at his own scenario. It sounds disgusting and stupid and that's why he loves it. His baby stops panting for a second to just moan at the thought.

"Gettin' my baby so horny. One last breath then we go."

His baby takes a big breath and now Lane is easing that huge toy into his mouth, slipping down his throat as his baby relaxes the muscles and takes it down. It fills up his throat until the skin is bulging on the outside and he can't breathe through his mouth at all. Lane presses the palm of his hand against his baby's mouth to keep it in and pinches his baby's nose with his thumb and index finger.

"Good boy." His baby's throat works around the pink dick, trying to swallow. Lane opens the lube with his other hand alone and smears it on his fingers. He starts fingering open his baby's asshole.

"G-mmph!"

"Did daddy get your sweet spot already?" Lane asks then sighs. "I'd love to kill this beautiful little thing but he'd never come back. I need my baby here with me. So we'll just have to settle for _this._ "

Lane strikes right into his baby's prostate and his baby screams as much as he can around the dildo. His chest jumps. Lane slicks up his dick and leans his baby forward a bit to dive in.

"Mrrmph!" his baby cries when his daddy enters. As his daddy starts up a rhythm his chest starts to heave and there's not a lot of room for his blushed cheeks to puff out when his daddy's got his big hand against his face.

"Hehe. I forgot to time it" Lane realizes. His baby blinks and gags and his chest heaves in time with his daddy's dick pumping into him.

"You're gonna cum, sweetheart. You'd be so hard right now if you could be" Lane whispers, then uses his free hand to tease his baby's wide dick hole that rests on the little mound where the dick itself used to be.

"Umm! Mmm!" his baby pushes his nub against his daddy's finger. His daddy giggles, enjoying this way too much as he starts to fuck into his baby's dick hole with the finger as he also fucks his asshole with his cock.

"HMPH!" His baby's chest heaves hard and he puffs against his daddy's hand. Big fat tears fall down his beet red face onto the hand.

"Hnng, so good for me baby. Good boy. Ah!" Lane says as he gets closer to climax himself. "Which is gonna pop first, your lungs or your cock nub?"

His baby gives wet choking noises and starts shuddering all over.

"Stay awake and cum for daddy. You can do it."

His baby squirms and lurches against his daddy's hands, his body trying to escape it's assault and breathe even though Lane knows he wants it in his mind. Lane fucks as hard as he can, bouncing his baby in his lap and swirling his finger around in his baby's dick hole. He almost cums himself but tries to wait to focus on making his baby cum before he faints again.

"Mm, mm, hmm, mm, MMG! HMMPH!"

Lane's baby thrashes around as cum shoots out from around his daddy's finger, a bit of piss joining it in the squirt that lands mostly on the towel and bit on the sheets.

"Good job! My baby boy, my little sweetheart."

Lane focuses on chasing his own orgasm now. He doesn't let his baby breathe yet, the flailing and heaving just adding to the pleasure clenching around his cock. He feels pressure come up and finally release.

His baby gets an ass full of his daddy's warm cum.

Lane keeps fucking for a moment, looking into his baby's wet bloodshot eyes. His face is blue again but he hasn't quite passed out yet. He's making these wheezing noises while his cheeks puff out that sound painful.

"Is my baby in so much yummy pain? Wouldn't you love to stay like this forever?" he asks. His baby gives a huge jerk in his arms and he decides to release his hand and slip the dildo out of his throat. Spit leaks everywhere and his baby almost drowns in it, coughing and choking and crying.

Lane rests his baby on the bed on his side to help him breathe easier. He takes a dry corner of a towel and wipes away some tears and drool. He rubs his baby's back.

"My love did so wonderful. My baby came so good. What a delicious orgasm, hm?"

His baby smiles at him again even though he's only half-conscious.

Lane gets up from the bed and gets closer to the camera to show off the cum on his dick and his baby's cum on his finger. He licks the cum off of his finger. Then he takes the camera over to his baby and spreads his leg stumps. His daddy's cum leaks out of his puffy asshole and his own cum dribbles a little out of his fucked open dick hole.

"What a pretty sight."

Lane returns the camera to it's previous spot and looks into it.

"We're gonna go take a bubble bath now. Bye!"

Before he closes everything he takes one last look at the chat and laughs.

"Oh definitely. Next time I'll drown him in the bath tub. Haha!"


End file.
